


Qualquer coisa

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actual Scene, Angst, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Hogwarts, Severus Snape Suffers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape revela a profecia sobre o menino que derrotaria Lord Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qualquer coisa

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos: A Shey, que lutou a meu lado na busca por um título  
> Avisos ou Alertas: Alguns diálogos são citações literais dos livros. É proposital  
> Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.  
> Nota: Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2008, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest do Yahoo!grupos

  

 

 – E o resto?

 

– Não sei se tem mais, Milord. Isso foi tudo que eu consegui ouvir. Claro que, assim que ouvi a tonta da vidente mencionar o Lord das Trevas, esforcei-me para ouvir tudo. Mas o barman do Hog’s Head me expulsou antes que eu ouvisse tudo.

 

Lord Voldemort, no auge do seu poder, com dezenas de Death Eaters a seu dispor, estava sozinho com seu jovem seguidor Severus Snape. O Lord das Trevas tinha planos de plantá-lo como espião em Hogwarts, para acompanhar a movimentação de Albus Dumbledore.

 

– Não importa. Você ouviu o suficiente. Então... a profecia existe...!

 

Usando Nagini no pescoço como um bizarro colar vivo, Lord Voldemort acariciou sua cobra, a mente rápida acelerando-se ainda mais. Uma ameaça. Ele não podia deixar isso ir adiante.

 

– Quem me desafiou três vezes, Severus? Você tem alguma idéia a respeito das pessoas a quem essa profecia se refere?

 

Severus, ajoelhado, olhos fixos no chão, não hesitou em responder:

 

– Ora, os Aurores, Milord. Os Longbottom. Certamente não há dúvidas a esse respeito.

 

– Você pode não ter dúvidas, Severus, mas eu me lembro daqueles Potter.

 

Algo dentro de Severus estalou. O tempo parecia ter parado. Ele estava falando de Lily.

 

Num impulso, Severus ergueu a cabeça:

 

– Não podem ser eles. Não faz sentido.

 

– Claro que faz. Eles também me desafiaram três vezes, também têm um filho nascido no final de julho. Eles se enquadram na profecia.

 

– Sim, mas os Longbottom são de uma família sangue puro. Claro que o menino seria mais poderoso do que um de sangue misturado.

 

– Cuidado com o que diz, Severus. – O Lord o encarou, irritado. – Como você, eu também carrego o estigma de um pai Muggle.

 

Severus empalideceu e abaixou a cabeça.

 

– Mil perdões, Milord. Eu certamente não...

 

– Não, claro que não. Mas você não deve subestimar nunca um Mudblood. Você se lembra da mulher de Potter, não, Severus? Vocês estudaram juntos.

 

– Sim, Milord. Ela não era de todo má. Ela não poderia ser... poupada?

 

Aquilo aguçou a curiosidade do Lord Voldemort.

 

– Está me pedindo para poupar a vida da mulher de Potter? Algum motivo especial para seu pedido?

 

Severus sentiu uma lâmina fina de suor formar-se em sua testa. Ele pediu a qualquer ser superior que o ajudasse.

 

– Como eu disse, Milord, ela não é de todo má. O marido e o filho certamente não valem a pena, mas ela tem qualidades. Para uma Mudblood, quero dizer.

 

E não ofereceu qualquer outra explicação, mas abaixou a cabeça, evitando contato visual com o Lord, mestre em Legilimência.

 

– Muito bem, Severus. Vou levar seu pedido em consideração. Contudo, você deve ter consciência de que seu pedido pode não ser atendido.

 

As palavras eram uma espécie de senha. Severus percebeu que o Lord não faria a mínima questão de preservar a vida de Lily.

 

Na verdade, era quase certo de que o Lord das Trevas faria o impossível para caçá-los e exterminar a todos.

 

_Lily..._

 

Severus achou melhor nada falar. O Lord das Trevas já estava desconfiado o suficiente, e não era nada prudente deixá-lo saber dos motivos reais pelos quais Severus pedira pela vida de Lily.

 

– Você me serviu bem, meu servo. E quanto ao emprego em Hogwarts?

 

– Dumbledore já tinha me garantido uma vaga no quadro de professores. Contudo, disse que não me daria a cadeira de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

 

– Sem problema. Você já está na escola. Continue assim, Severus, e você crescerá dentro de nossa organização. Dumbledore, aquele velho tolo, pode ser uma ameaça a mim, mas com a vantagem que você acaba de me dar, nada deterá a nossa vitória. Venha, vamos nos juntar aos outros.

 

Severus abriu um discreto sorriso, embora estivesse apreensivo por dentro. Não, mais do que isso: ele estava absolutamente pessimista sobre o desfecho da história.

 

Naquela noite, sozinho em Spinner’s End, Severus refletiu durante muito tempo e pensou profundamente. Todos os seus instintos lhe diziam que os Potter estavam todos condenados. Apesar de seu pedido para o Lord, Lily não seria poupada, pois ela tentaria proteger seu rebento.

 

Amargo, roído por dentro, Severus rosnou alto ao se dar conta de que Lily era Gryffindor o suficiente para dar sua vida se isso protegesse o filho de Potter. Tola! Gryffindors realmente usam seus sentimentos como vestimentas, desfilando-os sem se darem conta de como tal atitude os deixa vulneráveis.

 

Mas Severus jamais conseguira deixar de amá-la. Em todos esses anos, ele jamais se esquecera e que sempre a amara, mesmo de longe. Enquanto eram amigos, ele se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, ao vê-la tratando-o como uma pessoa a quem queria muito bem, a quem quase podia considerar uma pessoa a quem amava.

 

Não, ele não poderia ser responsável pela morte de Lily. Ele tinha que fazer tudo para salvá-la.

 

Tudo e qualquer coisa.

 

Por isso, Snape enviou uma coruja para o Professor Dumbledore. Era a sua última esperança. Se aquilo não desse certo, nada mais daria.

 

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

Um encontro furtivo, no topo de uma montanha, um vento terrível circundando-os como se os censurasse. Severus já esperava que Dumbledore não o recebesse de braços abertos. Francamente, a repulsa que o venerando bruxo o mostrou por ele também não era surpresa. Severus merecia aquele desprezo e aquela repulsa. Dumbledore sentia nojo de Severus por ele não ter pedido para o Lord das Trevas poupar o menino e o marido, mas Severus já se sentia culpado e deprimido o suficiente por ter arriscado a vida de Lily daquele jeito.

 

O desprezo de Dumbledore, contudo, foi um desconforto passageiro e aceitável, diante da conquista. O diretor de Hogwarts iria proteger os Potter. Se Dumbledore escondesse a família toda, então Lily poderia sobreviver. O velho bruxo era o único a quem o Lord das Trevas temia, o único que poderia enfrentá-lo.

 

Severus ficou menos agitado. Tudo poderia se resolver, afinal de contas.

 

No momento, ele tinha apenas que se preocupar em se preparar para virar professor em Hogwarts. Dumbledore o aceitara para assumir a cadeira de Poções. Provavelmente ele tomara a decisão após consultar Horace Slughorn.

 

Agora Severus estava onde o Lord das Trevas queria que ele estivesse: perto de Dumbledore, vigiando cada movimento do diretor. O Lord queria conter a ameaça que Dumbledore representava.

 

Se Dumbledore, porém, conseguisse manter Lily viva, Severus teria uma grande dívida para com o velho. Mas ele faria qualquer coisa por Lily.

 

Qualquer coisa.

 

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

– Severus, meu servo, eu gostaria de lhe apresentar Portia Mireia. Ela acabou de chegar de Bucareste.

 

Com uma mesura, Severus observou clinicamente a mulher que o Lord apresentou. Ela era uma morena alta, de cabelos pretos longos e muito lisos, com sobrancelhas grossas e mal delineadas. As feições não eram de todo ruins, com um nariz afilado que terminava numa ponta ligeiramente mais grossa e olhos castanhos muito pequenos. Se fosse um pouco mais bonita, poderia ser uma versão jovem e bruta de Bellatrix Lestrange.

 

– Portia vem de uma tradicional família romena, de sangue não só puro mas também nobre – continuou o Lord, sibilando. – Reza a lenda que um de seus descendentes era aparentado do infame Conde Tepes.

 

– Seja bem-vinda, Srta. Mireia. É uma honra conhecê-la.

 

A mulher esticou a mão e cumprimentou, com um forte sotaque eslavo:

 

– Severus Snape, Milord teceu grandes elogios a seu respeito. Você parece ser um homem muito interessante.

 

– É muito gentil de sua parte, senhorita. Meu Lord tem sido generoso para com esse humilde servo.

 

O Lord interrompeu o que a moça ia comentar, virando-se para o rapaz:

 

– Espero que vocês tenham tempo de se conhecerem melhor. Sabia, Severus, que uma das paixões de Portia, além das Artes das Trevas, também são as poções? Vocês têm tanto em comum...

 

A mulher meneou a cabeça delicadamente e sorriu com genuína satisfação. O vermelho dos olhos do Lord das Trevas brilhou significativamente.

 

Severus segurou o meio sorriso polido, embora o coração se acelerasse. O Lord das Trevas brincando de casamenteiro? Se Severus fosse um ingênuo tolo, isso soaria até engraçado. Mas, embora o jovem Slytherin pudesse ter muitos atributos, um deles não era a ingenuidade.

 

– A jovem Portia merece toda a nossa atenção, Severus. Confio que você saberá tratá-la como uma verdadeira dama de sangue-puro merece.

 

– Posso apenas tentar o melhor que puder, meu Lord.

 

A reunião tinha um caráter de congraçamento entre Death Eaters, quase de comemoração aberta. As derrotas das Forças das Luz eram cada vez mais acachapantes. Eles estavam próximos do massacre, constatou Severus. Isso não era bom.

 

O que Dumbledore estava fazendo? Bom, pensou ele, contanto que Lily estivesse segura, não lhe interessava saber. No momento, só o que ele podia fazer era ciceronear a tal Portia durante a recepção, sob os olhares interessados de Lord Voldemort.

 

Severus começava a sentir um embrulho no estômago. Algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa ia muito, muito mal.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

Em Hogwarts, Severus evitava o contato com Dumbledore, refreando o impulso de perguntar sobre a segurança dos Potter. Por mais que tentasse se distrair com alunos e rotinas escolares, volta e meia sua mente o traía, lembrando-se de Lily.

 

Como espião do Lord das Trevas em Hogwarts, Severus não recebeu qualquer contato de seu mestre, nem deveria buscar contato a menos que tivesse algo a reportar. Suas instruções eram tentar acompanhar ao máximo os movimentos de Dumbledore, especialmente se ele saísse da escola.

 

O primeiro mês de Severus como professor transcorreu relativamente rápido e sem incidentes. Ele logo se acostumou ao fato de que odiava crianças e de que todos seus alunos eram uns incompetentes e tontos de marca maior. Nem lhe ocorreu que ele pudesse estar descontando nos estudantes de Hogwarts sua frustração com a falta de notícias sobre a mulher que amava. Mas, mesmo que o pensamento lhe tivesse ocorrido, ele francamente não dava a mínima.

 

O segundo mês, felizmente, foi um pouco mais animado. Afinal, Hogwarts estava preparando um Banquete Especial de Halloween. Severus ficou encarregado de preparar uma poção capaz de fazer o suco de abóbora tradicional mudar de cor sem prejudicar a saúde dos alunos. Ele também reforçou o estoque de poções contra males do fígado e de indigestão, pois a enfermeira, Madame Pomfrey, garantiu que sua enfermaria todos os anos recebia alguns alunos que tinham exagerado nas gostosuras – ou nas travessuras.

 

Contudo, naquele Halloween, Severus teria outras preocupações além de alunos exagerando nos doces ou nos feitiços. E elas começaram logo no começo do banquete.

 

Primeiro foi a dor terrível na marca que ele carregava no braço, aquela que ele não ousava nomear. Ele mal se controlou ao subir as escadas para o Salão Principal de Hogwarts para a ocasião festiva. Estranhamente, a dor desapareceu.

 

Assim que Dumbledore encerrou seu discurso de Samhaim, o zelador Filch cochichou algo com a Profª McGonagall. A mulher se transfigurou sem feitiços, notou Severus. Perdeu toda a cor e imediatamente correu para Dumbledore. O velho bruxo também reagiu com impacto ao que ele falou. Ergueu-se imediatamente e chamou não só Severus, mas também Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout e a louca Trelawney.

 

– Senhoras, senhores, um assunto da maior gravidade acaba de surgir. Requer minha imediata atenção e também da Profª McGonagall.

 

– O que foi, Dumbledore? – falou Filius, em sua voz fininha.

 

– Explicarei mais tarde. Até eu voltar, vocês, como chefes de casas, Trelawney agindo como chefe de Gryffindor, ficarão responsáveis pela escola. A situação apresenta perigo, portanto, protejam os alunos.

 

Num impulso, Severus ofereceu-se:

 

– Diretor, talvez eu possa acompanhá-lo no lugar da Profª McGonagall...

 

– Agradeço a sugestão, Severus, mas preciso de você aqui neste momento. – Dumbledore o encarou, os olhos brilhando. – Por favor, não saia de Hogwarts. É imperativo que todos fiquemos juntos.

 

– Sim, senhor.

 

– Ah, Hagrid, por favor, vamos precisar de sua inestimável ajuda.

 

Os três saíram apressadamente, e Severus sentiu um peso no peito, como se uma pedra do tamanho do Salão Principal estivesse pressionando seu esterno. A sensação não diminuiu em nada durante o banquete de Halloween, para desespero dos alunos que cruzaram o caminho do jovem Mestre de Poções. Os professores que ficaram também sentiam a tensão no ar, devido às palavras graves de Dumbledore.

 

As horas que se seguiram pareceram se arrastar. Como era uma data especial, o banquete terminou às 23h para os alunos até o quinto ano e à meia-noite para os mais velhos. Severus supervisionou a ida dos alunos para o salão comunal de Slytherin, sua mente totalmente absorta na missão de Dumbledore.

 

Mal voltou aos seus aposentos, sem sequer pensar em dormir, e recebeu o chamado de um elfo: Dumbledore tinha voltado e convocado uma reunião urgente dos professores em seu gabinete. Severus sentiu o coração batendo mais rápido.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

– C-como?...

 

Filius Flitwick soltou um guincho quando Dumbledore deu a notícia.

 

– Ninguém sabe – disse o diretor, com um suspiro. – Só o que se sabe é que James e Lily Potter estão mortos, mas o pequeno Harry sobreviveu. Ninguém sabe de Lord Voldemort.

 

Alguns dos presentes estremeceram ao ouvir o nome. Severus também, mas não foi por causa do nome do Lord das Trevas. Ele mal ouviu as palavras seguintes:

 

– Sirius Black foi preso. Segundo os Aurores, suas ações resultaram na morte de 13 Muggles e o colega Peter Pettigrew.

 

– Pettigrew? Aquele baixinho de olhinhos pequenos que vivia grudado em James Potter?

 

– Ele mesmo. O ataque de Black foi tão cruel que não acharam o corpo de Pettigrew, apenas um dedo.

 

– Que horror! – exclamou Sprout, sem conter as lágrimas.

 

– Amanhã o _Profeta Diário_ vai sair com a história toda. Eles acreditam que este é fim de Lord Voldemort, e que Harry Potter o derrotou. Eles o estão chamando de Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

 

– Pobrezinho... Órfão... – disse Trelawney. – O Olho Interior bem que dizia que algo grave iria acontecer.

 

Dumbledore olhou a vidente com um ar indecifrável. Muitos dos professores, porém, deixaram claro nos seus olhares o que pensavam da professora de Adivinhação.

 

Severus pouco ouvia da conversa ou da interação. Ele ainda tentava absorver o impacto da informação de que Lily estava morta, apesar de todas as garantias de Dumbledore, apesar dos avisos que ele dera, apesar de tudo... A sala parecia não ter ar suficiente, as paredes ameaçavam se fechar sobre ele, tamanha a sensação de esmagamento.

 

– E o pequeno Harry?

 

– Hagrid o recolheu e o levou para a casa dos tios, a irmã de Lily e o marido. Eles têm um menino mais ou menos da mesma idade de Harry.

 

– Oh, que bom que ele tem família.

 

– Mas eles não são Muggles?

 

– Sim, são. Mas eles vão tratar de Harry. No momento, o mundo bruxo está comemorando a derrota de Voldemort. Contudo, se eu estiver certo, vamos ter que enfrentar essa mesma ameaça numa outra data.

 

Severus finalmente ouviu algo além da névoa de dor que parecia ter se apoderado de seu corpo. Após uma longa pausa, ele indagou, intrigado:

 

– Diretor, não acha que o Lord das Trevas esteja... liquidado?

 

– Oh, não, meu caro Severus. Ele não se foi. E quando Lord Voldemort voltar, Harry Potter precisará de todo nosso apoio e nossa proteção.

 

Houve choque entre os presentes. Enrolada num casaco xadrez, Minerva McGonagall parecia intrigada:

 

– O que o faz pensar assim, Albus? – indagou a escocesa. – Parece impossível que ele tenha sobrevivido.

 

– Ah, mas eu posso apostar que Lord Voldemort não está totalmente morto ou desaparecido. Ele vai voltar. Certamente não amanhã ou na semana que vem, mas um dia ele voltará. Precisaremos estar preparados.

 

Severus achava que aquilo tudo parecia mais irreal à medida que o tempo passava. Lily estava morta, mas o Lord não? E tinha sido derrotado por um bebê que sequer sabia falar?

 

O diálogo se estendeu por mais alguns minutos, do qual Severus ouviu pouco ou quase nada. Dumbledore dispensou os demais professores, mas pediu que Severus permanecesse mais alguns minutos.

 

Todos os outros se retiraram, ainda meio chocados com a notícia. Severus permaneceu sentado à frente da mesa de Dumbledore. O diretor permaneceu de pé, encarando-o longamente com um ar sombrio. O silêncio era de enlouquecer.

 

– Você está bem, Severus?

 

Foi a proverbial gota d’água que fez o copo transbordar. Severus não conseguiu mais se segurar. As lágrimas caíram sem serem detidas, e ele não percebeu que soava como um animal ferido, chorando e gemendo.

 

Após um momento ou dois, ele ergueu a cabeça, e sua aparência era de quem havia envelhecido cem anos nos últimos minutos.

 

– Eu pensei... que fosse... protegê-la...

 

– Ela e James confiaram na pessoa errada – disse Dumbledore. – Como você, Severus. Você não esperava que Lord Voldemort a poupasse?

 

A respiração de Severus se tornou rala.

 

– O menino dela sobreviveu – continuou Dumbledore.

 

Com um breve gesto, Severus rejeitou a informação, descartando-a como se fosse uma mosca minúscula e irritante. Dumbledore repetiu:

 

– O filho dela está vivo. Ele tem os olhos dela. Você se lembra da forma e da cor dos olhos de Lily Evans, eu estou certo, não?

 

Como se ele pudesse esquecer.

 

Maldito bastardo manipulador. Usando a memória de Lily...!

 

– NÃO! – urrou Severus. Ele queria poder gritar mais, se revoltar. Mas estava sem forças. Só o que conseguiu foi fizer, entre lágrimas: – Morta... Perdida...

 

– Isso é remorso, Severus?

 

– Eu queria... que eu tivesse morrido...

 

– E que bem isso traria para alguém? – perguntou Dumbledore de maneira fria. – Se você amava Lily Evans, se você realmente a amou, então você sabe que caminho tomar.

 

Severus o encarou, o nevoeiro de dor espesso fazendo com que as palavras de Dumbledore finalmente chegassem até ele, mas apenas depois de um longo tempo.

 

– O que... quer dizer?

 

– Você sabe como e por que ela morreu. Isso não pode ser em vão. Ajude-me a proteger o filho de Lily.

 

– Ele não precisa de proteção. O Lord das Trevas se foi...

 

Dumbledore o interrompeu:

 

– O Lord das Trevas vai voltar, e Harry Potter estará em um perigo enorme quando isso acontecer.

 

Houve uma pausa muito comprida. Severus lentamente recuperou o controle de si mesmo. Finalmente ele conseguiu controlar a respiração. Então, ele finalmente disse:

 

– Muito bem. – Ele empertigou-se, os olhos negros voltados para Dumbledore quando repetiu. – Muito bem. Mas nunca... Jamais conte, Dumbledore. Isso tem que ser entre nós dois! Jure! Não posso tolerar...!

 

Interrompeu-se, o rosto crispado. Dumbledore o encarou, os olhos azuis brilhando. Severus continuou:

 

– ... especialmente o filho de Potter...! Quero a sua palavra!

 

– Minha palavra, Severus, de que eu jamais revelarei o melhor sobre você? – Dumbldore suspirou, olhando para o rosto angustiado, quase raivoso de Severus. – Se insiste...

 

E isso foi o suficiente para o jovem Mestre de Poções.

 

Se eles trocaram outras palavras depois disso, Severus não registrou muito. Tudo que ele recordava era que a proteção de Harry Potter era sua missão na vida dali para frente. E que sua Lily estava perdida para sempre.

 

Embora não entendesse nem acreditasse muito naquela história de que Lord Voldemort não estivesse “totalmente morto”, Severus tomou a promessa ao pé da letra. Ele protegeria o filho de Lily. Era como uma redenção, uma expiação de seus pecados.

 

Severus imaginou que era o mínimo que podia fazer, depois do modo como as coisas tinham terminado. O menino, pensou, era uma extensão de Lily, não de Potter. Ele faria tudo por Lily. Qualquer coisa. Ele iria se redimir.

 

Nem que isso lhe custasse a vida.

 

 

The End

 

 


End file.
